Trailers for hauling equipment are frequently equipped with ramps, but even so, these trailers remain inadequate. The ramps are sometimes hinged to the trailer itself, thus wasting space on the trailer when the ramps are folded up. Other ramps are separate pieces that are moved into placed when being used to load the trailer, then must be stowed on the trailer. In either case, the ramps waste space on the trailer. Typically the weight and unwieldy nature of the ramps makes them difficult to use.
Another difficulty of the ramps is their steep angle relative to the ground. In an effort to save space on the trailer when the ramps are stowed and save weight in the ramps, the ramps are made to a relative short length when compared to the length of the trailer. Short ramps have a fairly steep angle that makes loading and unloading a trailer difficult. Ideally, a gradually sloped ramp would be used, but longer ramps weigh more and take more space on the trailer when not being used.